Jemma Palmer
|birth_place = Nuneaton, England, UK |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = FCW Staff Ultimate Pro Wrestling |debut = May 11, 2010 |retired = September 17, 2011 }} Jemma Palmer (April 10, 1986) is an English model and professional wrestler. She was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, to train in their developmental facility Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). She is also known by the name Inferno, which she used in the 2008 British television series Gladiators. Modelling Palmer grew up modelling under the encouragement of her mother, winning the Little Miss Midlands and Miss Littlesea competitions as a child. As an adult she entered a number of competitions, becoming a finalist in the 2006 Musclemania Britain, Miss Hawaiian Tropic, Ms USA Dream Bikini Body and Miss Maxim UK competitions. She also came third in the Maxim Little Black Book UK modelling competition. She went on to model in many publications including Loaded, FHM and Fabulous Magazine. Her modelling work was compared to video game character Lara Croft by the Daily Mail. Gladiators While her mother encouraged Palmer into modelling, her father encouraged her into athletics. She enrolled in the cadets where she began to train in climbing, abseiling and amateur wrestling. She would later gain a purple belt in submission wrestling. As a fan of Gladiators growing up, when rumours mounted of a revival show in 2008 she began sending promotional material to television companies. Her wrestling manager landed her an audition for the similarly timed American Gladiators revival, but she received a call up for Sky1's British version days later and passed their fitness test. She performed in both series of Gladiators under the name Inferno, sporting red hair and a fiery, flirtatious personality. Despite not appearing on the American version, BBC America aired Gladiators in the United States. As a cadet, she also later appeared on Sky1's Battle of The Forces which pitted the British Army, Royal Navy and RAF against each other. Wrestling career British circuit (2005–present) Along with her other exploits Palmer also was a fan of wrestling, particularly the original incarnation of D-Generation X. In 2005, she began to appear for the Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA) mainly as a valet for Doug Williams. This led to her having a try out match with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) alongside Katarina Waters who went on to become Katie Lea Burchill. Although she was not signed, she was later offered a scholarship to train at Ultimate Pro Wrestling. During her time on the circuit, Palmer filmed a reality television show based on pro wrestling as one of the three lead stars. After much training, she was booked for her debut match against Jetta at Pro-Wrestling: Eve's first show on 8 May 2010 in Sudbury, Suffolk. Before her match with Jetta she suffered an injury in her hand but wrestled the match anyway, with a storyline written in that Jetta attacked her and goaded her into a match while she was explaining the injury to the crowd. The referee stopped the contest and awarded it to Jetta out of concern for Palmer's health. Florida Championship Wrestling (2009) On June 29, 2009 it was announced that Palmer had signed a contract with Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Her progress in FCW was impeded, though, by visa problems which meant she could only train for limited periods of time before flying back to the UK. Business Interests On December 8, 2011 it was announced that palmer is part of the team behind www.buffnakedbutlers.co.uk a company that provides semi naked buff butlers to serve and entertain at corporate functions and private parties. Some of the butlers employed by the company are independent British wrestlers. External links * Profile at Cagematch.net * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 retirements Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eve alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people